I Tawt I Taw A Puddy Tat (song)
For the 2011 animated 3D short please see I Tawt I Taw a Puddy Tat. I Tawt I Taw A Puddy Tat is a novelty song composed and written by Alan Livingston, Billy May and Warren Foster. It was sung by Mel Blanc, who provided the voice of the bird, Tweety and of his nemesis Sylvester. The lyrics depict the basic formula of the Tweety-Sylvester cartoons released by Warner Bros. throughout the late 1940s into the early 1960s: Tweety wanting to live a contented life, only to be harassed by Sylvester (who is looking to eat the canary), and Tweety's mistress shooing the cat away. Toward the end of the song, the two perform a duet, with Tweety coaxing Sylvester into singing with him after promising that his (Tweety's) mistress won't chase him (Sylvester) away. "I Tawt I Taw A Puddy Tat" reached No. 9 on the Billboard pop chart during a seven-week chart run in February and March 1951, and sold more than 2 million records. The song was covered by Helen Kane between 1950–51 with Jimmy Carroll & His Orchestra. Lyrics Tweety: (singing) I am a little tiny bird, my name is Tweety Pie I live inside my birdcage a-hanging way up high I like to swing upon my perch and sing my little song But there's a cat that's after me and won't let me alone I thought I saw a pussy cat a-creeping up on me I did I saw a pussy cat as plain as he could be Sylvester: (singing) I am that great big bad old cat, Sylvester is my name I only have one aim in life and that is very plain I want to catch that little bird and eat him right away But just as I get close to him, this is what he'll say "I thought I saw a pussy cat a-creeping up on me" You bet he saw a pussy cat, that pussy cat is me Tweety: (singing) That pussy cat is very bad he sneaks up from behind I don't think I would like it if I knew what's on his mind I have a strong suspicion that his plans for me aren't good I am inclined to think that he would eat me if he could Sylvester: (singing) I'd like to eat that Tweety Pie when he leaves his cage But I can never catch him it throws me in a rage You bet I'd eat that little bird if I could just get near But every time that I approach, this is all I hear Tweety: (singing) I thought I saw a pussy cat a-creeping up on me I did I saw a pussy cat as plain as he could be And when I sing that little song my mistress knows he's back She grabs a broom and brings it down upon Sylvester's back So listen you bad puddy tat let's both be friends you see My mistress will not chase you if you sing this song with me (speaking) Come on now like a good cat Sylvester: (speaking) Oh alright...sufferin' succotash! Tweety & Sylvester (singing) I thought I saw a pussy cat a-creeping up on me I did I saw a pussy cat as plain as he could be! Miscellaneous * Tony Blair had the sheet music for this song upon his piano during the war against Iraq. * In 2011, Warner Bros. created a CGI 3D short starring Sylvester, Tweety, and Granny incorporating Blanc's vocals with brand new animation and music. The short premiered in theaters with "Happy Feet Two." Gallery I_tawt_i_taw.jpg References Category:Sylvester Category:Tweety Bird Category:Songs Category:Silly songs Category:Looney Tunes songs Category:Looney Tunes Category:Group Songs